Operators of motor homes frequently carry motorcycles, motor scooters, bikes, wheel chairs, four wheel scooters and similar small vehicles for local transportation when the motor home is parked at a vacation facility and connected to power, water and sanitary services. Conventionally, these small vehicles, when feasible, were manually lifted onto carrier racks attached to the rear of a motor home. For all but the lightest vehicles, this lifting was a strenuous task.
This invention is directed to a motorized lift mechanism for storage platforms which can be mounted on the rear of a motor home.
More specifically, this invention is directed to a motorized lift mechanism which provides carrier platforms capable of lifting and storing small motor vehicles on a motor home.
Further, this invention is directed to a motorized lift mechanism which can be supported on a trailer hitch of the type conventionally found on motor homes.
Yet another aspect of this invention is a motorized lift mechanism for dual platforms which platforms can be lowered to the ground to facilitate loading of motor vehicles thereon and raised high off the ground during travel of the motor home.
Another feature of the invention is storage platforms which may be folded flat during non-use.
Still another aspect of the invention is to provide covers for the motor vehicles stored on the storage rack to prevent the accumulation of dirt and dust.
Finally, the motorized lift mechanism of this invention provides a pair of storage platforms each vertically movable independently of the other.
Other advantages of the invention will be found in the following specification and drawings of this application.